


One way to get ahead

by theAsker (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Decapitation, Don't Read This, Exhibitionism, Improvised Sex Toys, Masturbation, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theAsker
Summary: After a heated Manhunt recording, George asks Dream to help him test out a new Plugin.CW// Blood, Decapitaiton please read the tags
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 36





	One way to get ahead

Dream was cackling at the scene on his screen. The "You died!" screen hardly a nuisance as slowly fading from the chat read ‘Dream has made the advancement [Free the End]’ and ‘Dream was slain by GeorgeNotFound’. 

“There's no way you actually did that… “ George was screaming as Sapnap and Bad started proposing small different changes that could’ve led to a win rather than a loss. Antfrost snickering in the background. 

Dream hit the respawn button and appeared back at the spawn, quickly the others tped to him, and they began discussing the events of the recording and shooting the shit. Just some small retrospective comments on the bizarre events that had happened during the game. Something for the DreamXD channel. Dream answered all the guy’s questions but there was something begging for his attention.

Between his legs Dream’s dick had started to throb. It had happened the last few manhunt recordings, something about the adrenaline, the screaming, just had started making Dream extremely horny. The last time they recorded a manhunt ended with Dream jacking off and finishing in under two minutes. 

“Next time no hacked client, okay Dream?” George said jokingly. It was now just the two of them, the others had left to go to sleep or make some food. 

“Georgy, I would never cheat.” Dream tentatively placed his hand over his tented crotch. George wouldn't know that he was touching himself, Dream realized suddenly, plus there wasn't technically any harm in it. 

“Sure you wouldn’t, so what do you want to do now, bedwars?” George’s voice was so nice, not deep, but still very easy to listen to. His body shivered as he palmed himself at the thought.

“Dream? “ shit he hadn't responded fast enough.

“Sorry, no, I'm exhausted from that end fight.” Dream spoke, hopeful that George wouldn't notice the slight rise in his voice as tip of his dick rubbed nicely against the fabric of his boxers. 

“Oh would you be willing to help me test out this new plugin then? I had an idea the other day and it's really silly but I want to see if it works.” George proposed nonchalantly.

Dream should say no, log off, rub one out and move on with his day, but something was so intoxicating about this, it was almost scary knowing that George had no idea that he was rubbing his dick right now. It sent a new pang of warmth towards his dick. 

“Sure, just tell me when to join, what kind of plugin?” Dream was almost proud of how even his voice sounded because if he wasn't unmuted in a vc he would've let out the loudest groan. 

“Oh it just makes it so if I hit your arm with a weapon, and only your arm or head or something, it falls off and becomes an in-game item. Like player heads in some mods and such.” George explained loading onto the server. 

“Oh okay neat,” Dream quickly loaded into the game on a fresh seed and spawn. Grabbing a netherite axe from the creative inventory. “Lets see here…” Dream jumped down on top of George’s avatar swinging for an axe crit, and as the axe made contact with the blockhead, George let out a scream. Sure enough a block head of George’s dropped to the ground 

“What the hell dude, stop.” George quickly complained

“Fuck…” the scream had suddenly reminded Dream of his predicament.

“What do you mean is something wrong? Did nothing drop?” shit George had heard him. 

“No it worked, but I just realized I have an appointment tomorrow, so I should probably actually head to bed.” Dream quickly lied. His throbbing dick was starting to become more of a problem. 

“Yeah of course, go to sleep we can always do this sometime later.” George said, logging off the server. He sounded a little disappointed.

“Sorry George, I’ll make this up to you though.” Dream closed the Minecraft client--said goodbye--and after he’d left the call, Dream began to palm himself more feverishly. He wrapped his hand around his rock hard dick. George was so close to knowing that Dream was getting off while on vc. He relived the moment in his mind, George's scream that went straight to his dick, and his newly dismembered head… 

The head lingered in Dream's mind for longer than a moment. What would happen if…

In Dream's mind, he pulled his dick out of his boxers, and then, slowly inserted his dick into the hole of George’s neck. It was warm, and strangely nice. The tight meat of the neck a new sensation against Dream’s dick. He let out a breathy moan, God what if George was watching him from the death screen, the thought was tantalizing. The thought pushed him further into pleasure. 

When Dream bottomed out in George's neck, he immediately started to force it on and off again faster and faster. 

“George…” Dream chuckled breathly, “who knew you were so good at giving head.” the blood coating his dick made everything inside the soft squishy toy that was George that much better. Almost like a “hot” or “tingling” lube. Dream picked up the speed of the head, his vision going white as the flesh around his dick felt tighter and tighter. 

“George, “ Dream breathed out again, “Fuck youre so good…” a stream of curses fell out of Dreams mouth as he felt him self nearing his high, thrusting into the head over and over again.  
Dream’s hips began to stutter from the pleasure and with a scream, similar to the one yelled maybe an hour ago over the manhunt, he emptied himself into the head. He looked down at it, the nose and mouth beginning to leak blood and semen. 

Dream blinked tears from his eyes and screamed as he woke with a start from the fucked up dream--no, nightmare. 11:26 am, he would be recording the new manhunt in an hour. He shivered at the contents of the nightmare. Like, what the actual fuck? 

He stood up and walked over to his bathroom. A cold shower would get rid of the awful images still running through his mind. As Dream stripped to step into the shower, he cringed at the sight of soiled boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes amirite


End file.
